Estrenando Doctor, mi Dr House
by sheejeez
Summary: Carlisle no esta. Y en estos casos quien mejor que el Dr. House. Para atender a la hija adolescente, de un par de vampiros adolescentes.
1. ¿Los vampiros enferman?

_**Disclaimer**_Lamentablemente, ni el gruñón House, ni los perfectos Cullen, me pertenecen; Única y exclusivamente la trama es de mi hermano (Pokefantasma) y mía.

* * *

**"Estrenando Doctor, mi Dr. House."**

Summary_ Carlisle No esta. Y en estos casos, quien mejor que el Dr. Gregory House para atender a una Semi-vampira._

* * *

Capitulo 1 Dr Gregory House.

**_House:_**_ "Ésto es Vicodina. Es mía. No les doy."_

_Forks, Washington D.C. Propiedad Cullen._

"¿Carlisle?" Nada, silencio. "¿Carlisle?" nuevamente silencio. Y maldijo. "Esto no puede estar pasando" gimió. Seguramente el también fue.

-Tal vez, regresen pronto- pensó. Posiblemente Alice, ya lo vio. Bueno, quizás a Renesmee, no. Pero a ella, corriendo como una loca histérica, y despotricando a los cuatro vientos, si a ella si que la ha visto. Ellos tenían que estar de regreso, por lo menos Edward y con eso le bastaba.

Volvió a gemir. No tenía palabra para describir la opresión en su pecho. ¿Angustia? Ahora entendía a sus padres. Lamentaba todas sus visitas al hospital, por sus según ella – habituales accidentes-

Maldición. Esto no era un accidente. Era algo que iba más allá de sus límites. ¿Cómo una niña mitad ser sobrenatural, podía enfermar?

Suspiro. Y se echo acorrer. Era realmente sencillo disfrutar de fríos roces. Pero no ahora, no hoy. Esta vez tenia mejores cosas de que preocuparse. Ejemplo, su hija enferma. Si su hija enferma, maldición.

Salto por la ventana de Nessie y la observo tendida en su cama. Tomo el termómetro de su boca. -34° C- -. Un grado menos, en tan solo 5 minutos pasados. "¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?" pregunto Bella, tomándose la libertad de poner una de sus manos, sobre la frente de su hija. Realmente estaba Helada. Tanto o más que ella, misma.

"Me arde la garganta" confeso, su voz ronca. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no quejarse. Suficiente tenía ya su madre. De otra, seria la primer vampireza en la historia, que sufriría un colapso.

Bella maldijo por… bueno ya había perdido la cuenta, de verdad no le interesaba. De todas formas ya era un demonio. ¿Qué, no?

"¿Mamá?" Llamo Nessie. Bella adorno su rostro con una comprensiva sonrisa.

"¿Dime, amor?"

"¿Mi abuelo?" Inquirió. No quería decirlo, pero en realidad se sentía como una vieja demacrada. Oh, bueno así decía su tío Emmett cuando hablaban de alguno de los pacientes de su Abuelo.

Bella negó, "No lo se. Creo que, le hablare a tu padre" dijo. Estiro el brazo para tomar su móvil. No retiro los ojos del pequeño cuerpo de Nessie empapado en sudor. Tenía tan solo que ¿seis años? A pesar de aparentar los dieciocho años, solo era una pequeña muchachita frágil.

Marco los números, con los dedos temblorosos. Extraño, estaba reviviendo momentos de su vida humana. Ser mamá implicaba los mejores, hasta los peores y más angustiosos momentos.

Marco una vez, dos veces. La tercera descolgó.

"¡Edward!" voceo.

"Estoy llegando" contesto, Edward. Su voz llena de preocupación.

"Gracias"

Bella suspiro, antes de que colgaran al mismo tiempo. Tan solo, treinta segundos después. Edward ya estaba a su lado.

Lo primero que Edward vio, fue a su hija recostada en la cama. Sin un solo color en la cara, su adorado rubor no estaba. De reojo miro a Bella, quien tenia la mano sobre la frente de Nessie. "Oh Edward, gracias a Dios que has llegado" lloriqueo Bella, lanzándose a sus brazos. "En la mañana, estaba tan bien. Por la tarde dio un gran cambio. Esta helada, Edward. Cada cinco minutos, su temperatura disminuye" explico tan rápido. Que Edward tuvo que concentrarse totalmente, para entenderla.

Atrás de ellos entro Alice, quien miro con disculpa y arrepentimiento a Bella. "Pensé que tus distintas decisiones se debía, a una loca tarde de madre e hija. Lo lamento Bella" murmuro bajo su Aliento.

Bella negó. "No pasa nada Alice, lo supuse. Ya están aquí, y Carlisle podrá ver a Ness" sonrió aliviada. Pero Alice, ni Edward lo hicieron.

Edward camino, hasta sentarse en un costado de la cama. Paso cariñosamente su mano, por la sedosa cabellera de Nessie. "Carlisle, no esta con nosotros" siseo. "Fue de visita a Volterra. Quería reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos" explico con un tono amargo, casi culpándolo. Por supuesto no era la culpa de nadie, solo era la preocupación de un padre primerizo.

"¿Qué?" exploto, Bella. "No, no puede, el no puede. ¡Oh Dios!. ¿Qué haremos?"

"House" barboteo Emmett, recargándose en el marco de la habitación. Con los brazos cruzados y el pecho en alto.

Bella se giro, para decirle unas cuantas injurias. Se detuvo, cuando el rostro de Emmett la dejo impactada. ¡Emmett, estaba serio! ¡Emmett, hablaba en serio!.

"¿Quién demonios es House?" rugió Edward, sin despegar la mirada del frágil cuerpo de Renesmee. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, no es momento para bromas, Emmett".

Emmett, lo ignoro. "E oído que es un excelente Doctor. Solo atiende casos que van mas allá de lo anormal, por lo tanto seria el único que no sospecharía _tanto_ de la condición de Nessie" explico. "Si lo descubre, es lo de menos. Lo importante ahora es la salud de Renesmee" termino.

Todos asintieron. Bella no lo pensó ni una sola vez. "¿Dónde lo encontramos?"

"Baja California, Sur" contesto. "Así que es mejor irnos desde este preciso momento"

-.-.-.-

_Baja California, Sur. Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro._

Vicodina. Listo.

Bastón. Listo.

Oh, si. Tennis. Listos.

House dejo la moto en un lugar donde no estorbara. Bien, bien, de acuerdo. La puso horizontalmente ocupando. Un lugar normal, y uno mucho mas normal. Inválidos.

¿El era un inválido, no? ¿Porque si no, su descuidado bastón que era? ¿Un taco? ¿Un arma? Simplemente era inválido. Además su bastón le daba presencia, sin el solo seria House, no el cojo House. Y ser solo House, no era lo suyo.

Se dejo caer a un lado de su mejor amigo. "¿Te mencione, que no e almorzado?" pregunto. Tomo el emparedado de Wilson y le dio un mordisco. "No es lo mejor que e probado, pero suficiente para satisfacer mi hambre"

Wilson dejo caer su mano suspendida en el aire. "Si, me alegro que te guste" mintió. "¿Me pregunto?" murmuro. Obviamente pensando en voz alta, desgraciadamente House lo oyó.

"¿Qué?" pregunto. Estiro la mano y agarro el refresco de Wilson, le dio un largo sorbo y lo devolvió casi vació.

"¿Cuándo dejaras de robarme mi almuerzo, como si estuviéramos en la época del tonto y el bribón?"Mascullo.

House simplemente se encogió de hombros, y le dio otra mordida al emparedado.

"Cuando yo sea el tonto, y tu el bribón" respondió sin darle gran importancia. Solo dijo la verdad. House se paro, y tomo su bastón para apoyarse. "Me asegurare de que Foreman se termine su almuerzo" paso los ojos, buscando por toda la cafetería, pero no lo encontró.

Wilson rodó los ojos. Y lo siguió.

"¡House!" se giro. Oh, ahí estaba su victima.

Foreman se acercaba, tristemente sin su bandeja a la mano, y solo con una hoja blanca. Lamentablemente, House ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

"¿Y tu almuerzo?" Cuestiono House.

Foreman lo ignoro.

"Tenemos una chica de 18 años, con constantes bajas de temperatura"

House enarco una ceja.

"¿Y?. Me necesitan para subirle la temperatura. Hay métodos mas profesionales, que finalmente también funcionarían del mismo modo, que el calor del cuerpo humano"

Foreman, volvió a ignorarlo.

"Los cambios, se dan por minutos" informo, como si House no hubiera escuchado la palabra _constantes._

House se encogió de hombros.

"Hipotermia leve. Colóquenla en un baño a 40° "

House, comenzó a caminar, seguido de Wilson, y Foreman. Pronto alcanzaron su cojo paso, y Foreman le siguió aun lado. Tomaron el elevador.

"¿También, quieres echarle una mano a la paciente esquimal?" inquirió ludibrio, dirigiéndose a Wilson.

Wilson bufo. –_hay vamos de nuevo-_ se dijo. "De casualidad, somos algo así como vecinos" Dijo, su tono con sorna y aburrido.

Las puertas del elevador, se abrieron dejando pasa a dos enfermeras. House las escudriño con la mirada. De pies a trasero, de trasero a pies. "hmmm…" murmuro bajo su aliento. "Deberíamos empezar a calentar, dado el caso de que todo tratamiento profesional fallara"

Foreman y Wilson compartieron una mirada. Juntos rodaron los ojos; suspiraron resignados.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir. "Ya sabes Wilson, si quieres colaborar, solo consigue unas mantas" Dijo. Dejando atrás a Wilson y Foreman.

House salio, directo a su oficina, pasando de largo a su equipo. Foreman, corrió para alcanzarlo.

"La familia solo quiere tratar con el _Dr Gregory House_" siseo.

House se dio vuelta. Hizo una mueca chistosa y respondió. "Mirare en mi agenda, quizás tenga un espacio" metió la mano en su pantalon, saco una libretita en blanco. La miro. "Upss. Soy muy solicitado" luego desapareció de su vista

Tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, cruzo las piernas sobre el, y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Solo 10 segundo de paz, y tranquilidad. Hasta que Cameron interrumpió. House pensó, que tal vez cambiar su puerta, por una pared de ladrillos, seria la mejor solución para todos sus problemas.

"House, ya la hemos colocado en el baño, pero su temperatura sigue disminuyendo. Puede qu-"

House la interrumpió. "Usen el método de los pollitos" Cameron no lo siguió. House se dio cuenta y resoplo. "Lámparas de calor radiante" explico.

"Se a que a te refieres" se defendió. "Pero creo que estamos tratando con algo mayor. Estamos hablando de una hipotermia severa"

"¿Crees?" House alzo una ceja.

"Es lo que indica su temperatura, aunque realmente aparenta una Hipotermia Leve, ella ya esta por el promedio de una profunda. Incluso mas grave."

No tenían que decírselo, el lo sabia.

A Gregory House, esto le pareció increíblemente interesante. No todos los días se presentaba una paciente con la capacidad de tolerar tan bajas temperaturas. ¿Hacer pasar una Severa, por algo más controlable? Prácticamente imposible. Oh, bueno; Tal vez para el no. No para el.

"Adminístrenle oxigeno caliente y húmedo. ¿Queremos un milagro? Pues el jefe, lo concede" dijo, mirando falsamente el techo de su oficina.

Cameron asintió a lo primero, omitio el milagro. Salio a paso apresurado. Olvidando cerrar la puerta de House.

Gregory, volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez girando su asiento y dejando el respaldo dando a la puerta, entre abierta. Estiro el brazo para tomar su vicodina. No tenía molestia, pero venga mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

Respiro profundo, tomando una pelotita del buro de su lado derecho. De aquellas para desestresarse. ¡Bah!, por obvias razones no la necesitaba para eso, simplemente era para distraerse, si eso. Estaba realmente aburrido.

Le dio un par de giros, hasta que escucho unos pasos. Casi, pero solo casi quiso echarse a llorar. ¿Qué no había otro Doctor, en este hospital? ¿Por eso aquel aburrido edificio, tenia como nombre. H-o-s-p-i-t-a-l?

"¿Dr House?" pregunto una voz suave.

Pero Gregory House, hizo caso omiso a lo suave. Se limito a detestar a su improvisado visitante.

"Holgazán no puede atenderte por el momento, deja tu mensaje después del tono. Tiiiip" imito el taladrante tono de un celular.

Oyo una risita tintineante. Y un resoplido.

A House le dio curiosidad. Así que se dio vuelta. Una muchachita de aspecto curioso y una chistosa cara de duendecillo lo observaba con mucha curiosidad; Igual que una castaña, con las curvas bien trazadas, 90, 60, 90. Gregory pensó – _me gustan las morenas-_.

Entonces por instinto dijo. "Hola, habla Holgazán"

Alice rió para sus adentros. Desde este momento sabia a que tipo de persona se enfrentaban. Y nadie se imaginaba que todos se estarían encontrando con las Hormas de sus Zapatos. Gregory House era un humano, que iba más allá de las reglas de la humanidad.

* * *

**Uhmm. Tal vez nadie comente, puesto a que soy la unica que a publicado un Fic House/Twiligh (en español). Pero igual lo hice solo para cumplir los caprichosos de mi hermano, ademas es divertido entrar en la mente de Greg. House es mi ídolo. No esque no me gusten los Cullen. Pero me inclino mas por creer que algun dia me casare con un medico de humor negro, que con un perfecto vampiro. Ja.**

**Queridos fantasmas, disfruten de mis divagues.**


	2. House, MD

_**Disclaimer**_Lamentablemente, ni el gruñón House, ni los perfectos Cullen, me pertenecen

-Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**"Estrenando Doctor, mi Dr. House."**

Summary_Carlisle no esta. Y en estos casos quien mejor que el Dr. House. Para atender a la hija adolescente, de un par de vampiros, adolescentes. Edward y Bella Cullen._

* * *

Capitulo 2. Matasanos.

**House: **_"He dicho que soy adicto, no que tenga un problema"_

No es por nada, pero el ostentoso volvo resaltaba entre todos los Autos. Bueno abrían sus excepciones, como la motocicleta estacionada horizontalmente. Pero el ignoro aquello. En un pestañeo, Edward ya cargaba a su hija en brazos.

Renesmee murmuraba incoherencias, como si en vez de una helada temperatura, se encontrara hirviendo.

Ni si quiera espero a que Bella le diera alcance. Se acerco a la recepción y recordando las palabras de su hermano, pregunto. "¿El Dr House?" cuestiono atropelladamente. Casi trabándose con la lengua.

La señorita rubia, que antes se encontraba muy animada en una platica vía telefónica. Estuvo apunto de contestarle un _espere un segundo. _Eso fue antes, de que se diera cuenta de las enigmáticas criaturas frente a ella. Bella carraspeo, para llamar su atención. No se fijo en la sonrisa coqueta que ella le dedicaba a su marido, simplemente le urgía que los atendieran. "Tercer piso" dijo olvidándose de dar mas indicaciones. Pero para cuando recordó era demasiado tarde, la familia Cullen ya había abordado el elevador.

Siguieron tal como les indicaron. Tercer piso. Pero demonios, el tercer piso era enorme. Rosalíe decido que solo perdían el tiempo, así que se acerco a un joven alto, de color. Centrado en su trabajo y no como el resto de los humanos infantiles. "Disculpe. Buscamos al Dr House. ¿Podría indicarme, donde encontrarlo?" urgió, por poco le chasqueaba los dedos. Pero pensó que eso era grosero.

"Si por supuesto. Soy el Dr Foreman, parte del equipo de House. Del Dr House" corrigió. En cuanto las palabras, Doctor y House surgieron. El resto de la familia Cullen, los rodeo. Por primera vez Foreman se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos ahí. Y que en brazos de uno de ellos se encontraba, seguramente la futura victima de House.

Foreman les indico que descansaran un poco en la sala de espera, mientras colocaban a Renesmee en un cuarto, y le daba aviso al Dr House. Puesto a que solo deseaban tratar, única y exclusivamente con el.

Bella se dejo caer desfallecida en uno de los sillones, como si en realidad necesitara descansar. "Todo va estar bien" la consoló Edward, frotando cariñosamente su mano. Bella le dedico una sonrisa, no feliz. Pero al menos un sonrisa. "Recuerda. Ella es tan o mas fuerte que nosotros" susurro.

A Bella se le inflo el pecho, Por un momento había olvidado que su hija también era inmortal y que posiblemente saldría de esta. Ella tenía más posibilidades que cualquier otro enfermo en ese hospital.

Cada cuando levantaba la cabeza, para observa el reloj de pared. Nunca antes el tiempo le hubiese importado como ahora. Unas cuantas veces jugo con los hilitos de su blusa. Por ultimo se dedico a ver a las personas pasar. Hasta que vio una señorita acercarse. Rubia, si. Pero no hueca.

La joven les sonrió calidamente. "¿Son familiares de Renesmee Cullen?" Pregunto solo mirando a Bella.

"Si, yo soy su ma-" Bella recordó que no podía simplemente decirles que era la madre de Ness. Ella era obviamente a los ojos de ellos, de la misma edad. "Su hermana" se corrigió.

La joven asintió. "¿Y los padres?"Inquirió. Bella pensó que no podía decirle _su padre es aquel apuesto joven, el cual por cierto, se esta comiendo con los ojos_. Pero no, así que se las ingenio. "Mis padres están de viaje así que ellos no están enterados de nada" Explico. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo, si Carlisle estuviera, no abrían tenido que buscar a un nuevo Doctor.

"Ya veo. De acuerdo" Empezó, no estando muy conforme. "Yo soy la Dra. Camero y estaré a cargo de su caso" dijo, extendiendo su mano para presentarse.

"No planeo ser grosera con Usted Dra. Cameron. Pero nosotros solo queremos tratar con el Dr House. Es algo mas personal" Bella trato de oírse lo mas segura posible.

Su marido también se acerco y observo con mucho detenimiento a la Dra. Buscando si la excusa fue creíble o el tendría que pensar en una mejor. Los pensamientos de Cameron le resultaban cómodos, nada morbosos y totalmente profesionales.

"No, nos mal interprete. Usted también me parece profesional. Únicamente nos gustaría tener mas trato con el Dr House" Sonrió complacido por sus pensamientos.

"Veré que puedo hacer" dijo.

Ese _veré que puedo hacer…_no fue de su agrado. Si, Bella sabía que normalmente es precisamente la palabrita mágica de los doctores, cuando se trata de algo casi imposible. Es como el pésame escondido entre líneas. Entonces que significaba ¿Qué el Doctor House, no los iba a atender? Bien, entonces pensó que de ser así, tendría que usar su persuasión. Era su hija, por sobre todas las cosas. Si tenia que pasar un mal rato con un viejo, por ella valdría la pena.

"Alice" bisbiseo, tan bajo que posiblemente solo los vampiros en esa sala podían escucharlas. Ni la viejita adormilada, ni la niña masticando chicles pudieron oírla.

Sin mas, Alice se paro de su lugar, haciéndole señas para que la siguiera. Ella sabia de que iba todo esto. "Es una buena idea" dijo Alice, animándola.

Había visto a Bella, proponiéndole una visita a la oficina del famosísimo Dr House. Y también se había visto ella, aceptando fácilmente. Vagamente Alice recordaba, de acuerdo recordaba perfectamente donde era la oficina, incluso como era dentro. Lo que no recordaba era al Doctor. Aquel hombre que por más que intentaba encontrar, terminaba por esconderse en absurdas decisiones, pero igual inteligentes. Como una en especial, lo vio: un momento descansando, al minuto tomando café y un segundo después haciendo pis.

"Es ahí" apunto Bella. Un sitio con Puertas deslizables de vidrio. Y estaban a nada de su cometido, cuando unas manos pálidas las detuvieron.

"¿Puedo ayudarlas?" Cuestiono un chico, de estatura casi tan alta como la de su marido. Pero no tan fornido como el. De cabello miel, como Jasper. El típico con pinta de ser maduro, con la cara de un inocente crió.

_Mucho ayuda, el que no estorba. _Mascullo. Por obvias razones, solo su hermana la escucho. Y dadas las circunstancias la susodicha no puedo reprimir las risitas.

"Lo siento" dijo Alice, tratando de calmarse.

Bella la ignoro. "Si. Nos gustaría hablar con el Dr House. ¿Es posible?" Pestaño sin querer. Y mordió sus labios en un gesto de coquetería; En los pocos años de su nueva vida, había aprendido que la llave para todo, era saber aprovechar lo que Dios no le dio, y la ponzoña le brindo.

"No. El esta… esta… esta ocupado en… "balbuceo. Bella se pregunto si debía a la reacción que normalmente causaban en los humanos o porque no encontraba pretexto. "¿algo?" de acuerdo, entonces supo que se trataba de un estupido pretexto.

Lo empujo aun lado, sin poner mucha fuerza. No se molestaron en cuidar si las seguían. Y llegaron hasta otro par de puertas de cristal; tampoco se fijaron en detalles, simplemente notaron el nombre Dr Gregory House marmoleado en los vidrios.

Inmediatamente supieron que era su sitio personal. Había un escritorio de madera caoba en medio de la oficina.Y solo Bella supo que sintió en ese momento, cuando una ráfaga los envolvió. Dolor, placer, deseo. Y no precisamente físicamente, algo que iba mas allá. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a tomar fuertemente del brazo a su hermana, Alice. Ella sabía lo que pasaría, y no se lo dijo. Definitivamente la descuartizaría.

"Dr House" Alice fue la primera en romper el tenso ambiente.

El nombrado, canto algunas incoherencias. Y Alice no pudo más que soltar una risita. Era imposible, aquel hombre era único. El primer humano, después de Bella en no estar del todo a gusto con su vida. Diferentes, y extraños.

"Dr House. Nosotras, somos Alice e Isabella Cullen" Alice sonrió, "El plan no es molestarlo"

House chasqueo la lengua. "¿Molestar?" inquirió, "¡Que va! Han irrumpido en mi oficina. ¿Pero molestar? Para nada. Su cabus es pequeño a comparación de algunos. Cabemos perfectamente los tres".

Alice parpadeo sintiendo por primera vez que necesitaba despabilarse. Y Bella no puedo mas que abrir la boca en una gran "O" ¿acababa de oír, lo que acababa de oír? Si eso había oído.

El hombre tomo su bastón y paso aun lado de ellas, dejándolas atrás. "Nos gustaría pedirle, que atendiera personalmente usted el caso" continuo Alice alcanzandolo, junto con Bella. House detuvo su paso.

"Entonces no seria divertido" dijo. "Atrás de cada subordinado siempre hay una gran mente"

"Pero…" susurro Bella. Se detuvo cuando escucho unos pasos aproximarse hacia ellos. Y solo una maldición bajo su aliento. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quien era, ni que hacia ahí.

"¡House!" Exclamaron. "No, nos permiten conectar a Renes-"la voz de Cameron se fue apagando, conforme se fue dando cuenta de que no solo eran ella y House.

House enarco las cejas y comprendió lo que pasaba. "¿Con que matasanos?" pregunto. "En todo caso, unos cuantos fajos de billetes y yo me encargaba personalmente" dijo con los ojos sombríos.

* * *

Tal vez sea un poco, bueno muy para la basura. Pero hemos puesto nuestro esfuerzo, ya que eso de meterse en la mente de House y luego los personajes de Twilight esta ahora si que _cañón._

**-Gracias por sus reviews.**


	3. Dios no es poderoso como la santa droga

_**Disclaimer**_Lamentablemente, ni el gruñón House, ni los perfectos Cullen, me pertenecen

-Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**"Estrenando Doctor, mi Dr. House."**

Summary_Carlisle no esta. Y en estos casos quien mejor que el Dr. House. Para atender a la hija adolescente, de un par de vampiros, adolescentes. Edward y Bella Cullen._

* * *

¿Ellos no respiran?.

_House:_**"Si hablas con Dios eres religioso. Si Dios habla contigo, eres psicótico".**

House arqueo una ceja, y se detuvo. Por un instante pensó que la perfección estaba presente, pero entonces recapacito. Al diablo la perfección, algo de imperfecto debían de tener; una era muy pequeñita, el otro muy ponchado. El rubio parecía estreñido, y la rubia muy desabrida aunque tenia un pecho bien dotado. La morena demasiado inocente, y el de cabello extraño parecía un suicida. _Defectuosos de fabrica._ Pensó.

De reojo observo como uno de los mas jóvenes, tenia los ojos totalmente dilatados y por lo que parecieron minutos dejo de parpadear. _ Que rayos._ Pensó. Justo en ese momento el chico volvió a parpadear. Entonces House tuvo que dejar de parpadear, eran unos adolescentes extraños.

"Ellos son mis hermanos" hablo Alice, "Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Edward" los señalo por orden. Gregory chasqueo la lengua, eran muchos hermanos, que horror. El era hijo único, y considerando lo mas cercano que tenia a un hermano era Wilson, realmente no era nada agradable.

Ademas, ¿Todos de la misma edad?. Que demonios, ojala tuvieran la decencia de presentar a su madre.

Por un momento, solo por un momento creyó ver como los ojos de Edward según recordaba su nombre, se desorbitaban. House alzo las cejas sorprendido. Vio como Edward agitaba la cabeza despabilándose y le dirigía una mirada desconcertada.

"Es un placer conocerlo por fin" dijo Edward. Pero Hause lo ignoro completamente.

_Quisiera decir lo mismo_ Gregory bisbiseo.

"¿Porque no le están administrando ningún medicamento?" Pregunto observando a la que al aparece era la mas colorida de todos. Al menos no tenia ojos dorados, esto ya era mas normal.

Se giro para ver a todo su equipo parados fuera de la habitacion. Suspiro ¿Quienes eran los doctores , los intentos de Doctores o los hermanitos raritos?. Fruncio el ceño y abrio la boca para decir algo.

"Nosotros no lo permitimos" Bella lo interrumpio. Y asi como hablo, tambien callo.

"Oh comprendo. Entonces, ¡Vayan con Dios!"

House se dispuso a salir de la habitación. "Es alérgica a los antibióticos" se apresuro a decir Edward, House no comprendió, porque tal vez podría serlo a uno o dos, pero¿Era alérgica al suero?, por ejemplo.

"¿Todos?" pregunto.

Edward asintió.

"Porque no van con un brujo" sugirió burlonamente

Vio como Foreman rodaba los ojos, y el muchacho de cabello extraño resoplaba. ¿Que había dicho?, era la verdad. Como iban a curarla, si no aceptaban ningún tipo de farmaco. Entonces que mejor que alguien que se especializara en homeopatica o bionergetica.

"Creímos que usted nos ayudaría" reclamo la rubia. Recorrió sus curvas bien situadas, y sus pechos bien dotados. Rosalie lo ignoro, todo por Renesmee.

"De acuerdo" Suspiro." La cosa esta así: Quieren que yo la cure. ¿ Hasta ahí vamos bien?" Cuestiono con los ojos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. "Pero no podemos darle ningún tipo de medicamento. ¿Como esperan que la cure? ¿Por gracia de el espíritu santo?" Se dejo caer en la cama. House había lidiado con todo tipo de locos creyentes; ristianos, evangélicos, hasta judíos. Pero jamas con tontos irracionales. Todos los que iban a un hospital era porque no esperaban que un milagro los salvaran. Aunque rezaban, pero por todos los cielos. ¿Para que?. Igual iban por medicamentos y Dios no extendía la mano y decía: ¡Hijo mio, toma esta droga, te sentirás como en el cielo!. Y como no se le ocurrió antes, tal vez eran Santeros_. "_No hiervas, menjurjes, ancas de rana o sangre de dragón. No utilizo ninguna de esas cosas que usan los brujos"

Se escucho una risita sofocada, Renesmee ya había despertado.

"No somos brujos" Jadeo Alice.

"Ni santeros" replico Edward.

"Es igual" murmuro House. "De igual forma, lo sean o no. Porque no me ilustran." Sugirió. Se acerco a la morena ceñuda. Ella también estaba reteniendo la respiración, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para que Gregory lo notara. " Dímelo tu" apunto.

"Esta- Esta bien, haga lo necesario para ayudarla" Accedió torpemente. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tuvo la necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

House rodó los ojos, y se para con ayuda de su bastón. "¡Hagamos de este lugar un horno" junto sus manos frotándolas contra si. Pero nadie se movió. "Que esperan" Trono los dedos.

"Si, si". Cameron soltó de golpe, se giro en un pie, y ni si quiera miro detrás de ella. Salio azotando la puerta.

Gregory Jugueteo con el bastón balanceándolo de un lado a otro. Y silbo en un volumen alto. Dejándose caer en la esquina de la cama, sin darle mucha importancia a los ojos ajenos puestos en el.

"¿Que le van hacer?" Rosalie siseo.

House arrugo la boca. "Lo que hacen los hospitales. Experimentar"Explico.

"¿Como?" Resoplo Edward. Rosalie no puedo continuar, Emmet la sostuvo contra su pecho.

"¡Por Dios!" Chillo Gregory. "Quieren calmarse, ¿acaso no trajeron a su hermana vampiromana para eso?"

Justo en ese instante el cuarto entero quedo en silencio, incluso podía decirse que todos a excepción de House dejaron de respirar. Y para House eso no fue menos importante, que el hecho de ya haberlo notado mas veces en ellos. Podían dejar de respirar por largos minutos.

"¿Vampi- que?" Balbuceo Bella.

Tal vez en otra situación abria parecido gracioso que un vampiro balbuceara, pero no ahora.

"Vampiromana, como vampiro. Helados, hermosos y presuntuosos" Repuso.

"¡No!" Gritaron todos. Acompañados de una carcajada tensa.

House se encogió en su lugar _que demonios_ pensó. Apenas abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando Foreman interrumpió entrado al cuarto _con aires de grandeza_ pensó House.

"House, ya preparamos los... ¿Que paso?" Noto el ambiente distinto.

Frunció el ceño y arrugo de un modo chistoso la nariz. "Iré a dormir un poco" Dijo..


	4. La visita de Andres

_**Disclaimer**_Lamentablemente, ni el gruñón House, ni los perfectos Cullen, me pertenecen

-Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**"Estrenando Doctor, mi Dr. House."**

Summary_Carlisle no esta. Y en estos casos quien mejor que el Dr. House. Para atender a la hija adolescente, de un par de vampiros, adolescentes. Edward y Bella Cullen._

* * *

Capitulo 4. La visita de Andres

**House:**_ Tu problema más grande es que no sé cuál es tu problema más grande_.

"¿Otra vez?" Bella pregunto con un tinte de preocupacion en la voz. Su hija casi arrancaba su mano derecha cada vez que le atacaba un fuerte espamo en la boca del estomago.

"¡Ug!" Ness ahuyo de dolor. "¿Donde estan todos?"

"Alice y Jasper junto con Emmett y Rosalie. Fuero a tratar de comunicarce con tus _abuelos" _ Bella comenzo a susurrar al mismo tiempo que una de las doctoras daba golpesitos a las agujas que pensaban encajar en la piel de su hija. Hizo una mueca imperciptible con la boca, ¿Como iban a explicar que la pequeña aguja se parta en dos cuando intenten pinchar la piel de Renesmee?.

"Bien" La doctora de mirada pasiva hablo. "Ahora mismo solo necesito que coloques este termometro de mercurio, bajo tu axila. Por lo menos tres minutos. ¿Si?" Amablemente le tendio el termotro que Renesmee tomo con toda precaucion y naturalidad para no romperlo en el proceso. Lo coloco exactamente como la doctora _Cameron_ le indico. "Es extraño. Porque ahora de repente, vuelves a tener una temperatura mas o menos dentro de lo normal."

Bella tambien miro extrañada a su niña, eso habia pasado justo cuando discutian de que forma sanar a Nessie, en compañia del Doctor Gregory. El hombre hacia bromas sobre vampiros y brujos; Cosas sobre hierbas, ancas de ve a saber que animales y de que hablaria. Mientras que Renesmee despertaba por todo el escandalo que armaban, el Doctor al mismo tiempo roso el pie de Ness y finalmente se dio cuenta del abrupto cambio de temperatura.

Bella y todos sus hermanos casi se infartan del susto. Porque el Doctor podria sospechar cualquer humano _ser humano normal_ podia cambiar de temperatura de esa forma tan radical ¿O si?. El Doctor, lo tomo como un _ ¿O si?_ Ya que endifnitivamente no le dio mayor importancia, simplemente y al parecer tomo mas en cuenta el problema de Renesmee, que discutir de que manera la atenderian. Los ojos del doctor brillaron como si hubiera descubierto la octaba maravilla. Le recordo tanto a la mirada de Carlisle cuando supieron de la llega de Renesmee. _Imposible de explicar, pero un hecho definitivamente posible._

"Y sigues estable" La Doctora comento, cuando Ness retiro el termometro y se lo paso. "¿Suce algo?" Pregunto Camero, conciente por primera vez del dolor que cruzo en la cara de su joven paciente.

"Si,me duele. Justo aqui" Ness señalo la boca de su estomago.

La doctora Cameron estiro las manos y alzo la bata de hospital que crubria a Renesmee. Bella observo como el vientre de su hija parecia algo hinchado, pero fuera de eso; No, noto nada anormal. Las manos de la doctora tocaron suavemente el estomago de Nessie. "Te duele, ¿Cuando toco?" Ness respondio un no, silencioso. Mientras que la doctora seguia recorriendo el vientre de Nessie.

"Ahi" Renesmee lloriqueo cuando llego a la parte baja del vientre.

Los labios de la doctora temblaron como si fuera a decir algo, antes de que la puerta se abriera de un jalon.

"Iug ¿Quien demonios se esta pudriendo aqui?" Emmett dijo con la voz amorguada, ya que con una de sus manos cubria parte de su nariz y la boca.

Bella que no habia respirado en todo el rato, lo hizo de nuevo. Y ciertamente le llego un olor a sangre mezclada con algun tipo de medicina. Evito crubrise como Emmett, ya que la doctora los veia con la duda tatuada en el rostro. Bella hablo tan rapido que solo su hermano pudo oirla _Ella no puede olerlo. _Y con un poco de resistencia dejo de cubrirse. Bella recordo que a veces Carlie llegaba oliendo a algo parecido, pero no tan fuerte.

"¿Olor?... ¿Que ol..." Dejando a medias su pregunta, ella retiro las sabanas de las piernas de Nessie.

"¿Sangre?" Bella señalo lo obvio.

"Quizas podria, ser que... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que Renesmee tuvo el ciclo menstrual?"

"¿Mens-menstruación?" _¿Que le digo?_

Como salvada por la campana, pudo oir a su familia aproximarse. Olia algo de fruto que probablemente su marido traia para Nessie.

"¿Mens-mentruacion?" Emmett imito el tartamudeo, que pudo resultar chistoso para Cameron de no ser por las caras de los tres chicos que la acompañaban. Se comportaban como si la mentruacion fuera una cosa de vida o muerte. "_Eso es ¿Posible?_" Balbuceo Emmett con el mismo tono que anteriormente había utlizado Bella, para que solo ellos pudieran escucharlo.

Bella retiro su escudo por completo y miro a Emmett como diciendo _Dimelo tu, que tienes mas años de muerto que yo._

"¿No van a responderme?" Cameron insistio.

Emmett y Bella todavía se miraban. Cameron tuvo la sensacion de que se estaba perdiendo de algo realmente importante.

Mientras Bella gritaba sus pensamientos.

_¿Que le digo? ¿Que Ness apenas si sabe lo que es la mentruacion?_

_¡No! _ La voz de Rosalie floto en el aire,podia oir los susurro de Edward traducirles tambien lo que Bella pensaba. _ Acaso quieres que asesinan a la ultima opcion que tenemos para que cuide de Renesmee._

_Iluminenme, entonces. No puedo seguir mas tiempo callada o la Doctara va indgar sobre mi silencio. _

_Si_ esta vez fue Alice. _Dile que hasta ahora no habia tenido el ciclo menstrual. _ Bella fruncio el ceño, y pudo ver atra vez de los vidrios a Rosalie mirarla mal. _Si le mentimos, estamos dejando pasar un sintoma. En vez de ayudarla, solo la estamos perjudicando. Podemos seguir asi, hasta que logremos contactar a Carlisle. _

Ella penso que Alice tenia razon. Verdades entre mentiras. Solo espero que Edward tambien estuviera de acuerdo, porque se traba de la niñita de los dos.

Finalmente se tranquilizo cuando la voz de Edward volo acariciando sus oidos.

_Hazlo Bella, dicelo. Alice tiene razon._

"Es la primera vez que Renesmee tiene la menstruación. Pensamos que era algo normal,ya ve; A veces se adelanta y otras se atraza." Bella recordo que ella tenia un ciclo irregular, y que de hecho la menstruación le bajo justo cuando cumplio 14 años, cuando a sus amigas desde los 11 y 12 años ya reglaban.

"¿Que edad tiene Renesmee?" Cameron pregunto todavia con su tono profesional pero tratando de sonar tranquila. Bella no pudo evitar compararla de nuevo con Carlisle, porque el tambien utilizo ese tono en su primer encuentro en el hospital.

Bella no podia decirle que Renesmee tenia 6 años. Asi que finalmente dijo "17 años" Al menos era la edad que habian acordado entre todos, antes de organizar los papeles falsos que entregarian para internar a Nessie.

.-..

"¿17 años?" Inquirió Foreman mirando a Cameron con una ceja alsada.

"¿Retrazo de tanto tiempo?" _Cheese _negó con la cabeza "15 años, quizas. ¿Pero 17 años? Eso, no lo se."

"Ademas eso que tiene que ver con el otro sintoma" Foreman apunto el pizarron de House " ¿Hipotermia? ¡Desde cuando el ciclo menstrual afecta de esa forma la temperatura"

"Muchas mujeres sufren de vomito, diarrea, incluyendo de que empieze su ciclo menstrual"

"Pero estamos hablando de palabras mayores, Cameron. La chica presento principios de hiportemia."

"Ademas. Tenemos que darle tanta importancia al ciclo menstrual de la pobre chica." Cheese dijo. " Es necesario concentrarnos en..."

"¡Hombres!" House bufo interrumpiendo a Chesee "Jamas podran entender a las mujeres" Dramatizo haciendo una pobre imatacion de la voz de una mujer. " Porque si las entendieran, sabrian que el ciclo menstrual de una mujer no puedo retrazarse tanto tiempo. Sobre todo, si se trata de la primera vez" Observo sin dejar la voz de dama.

Cojeando el se dirigió a su pizarron, tomando el gis y trazo la palabra _andres_ en la sueperficie verde.

"¿Andres?" Cheese pregunto divertido.

House se encogio de hombros. "La visita de andres" Cameron y Foreman voltearon los ojos. " ¿Dices que sus hermanos se mostraron sorprendidos?" Se dirigio a Cameron, quien asintio con la cabeza.

"Como si no se lo esperararan nunca" Explico.

House comenzo a prepararse un cafe, mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades posibles.

"Tambien mencionaste algo sobre petacon"

Cameron la miro confusa. "¿Petacon?"

Cheese se mordia los labios tratando de evitar una minima sonrisa.

"El grandote"

"Oh, Emmett" Resolvio un poco molesta por la forma irrespetuosa de House. " Si el,mencio que olia a podrido" House todavia la miraba mientras soplaba su cafe. " No puedo decir exactamente si olia a eso, porque yo no lo _oli_ a ciencia cierta, solo lo deduje por el dolor justo en la parte baja del vientre. Y Renesmee menciono que no era un dolor normal de estomago"

"La mentruacion si que huele" Aseguro House

"Pero no a podrido" Continuo Foreman.

House dio un sorbo a su cafe e indigo un poco mas en el asunto. "Hay algo muy extraño detras de todo esto" Dio otro sorbo a su cafe y quemandoce la punta de la lengua. "¡Au!"

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Cameron levantandose un poco de su lugar.

House agito la mano sin darle tanta importancia. " No voy a saber si comida esta envenedada por el resto del dia, pero aparte de eso, todo va viento en popa" Dejo el maldito cafe a un lado.

"Entonces el ciclo menstrual se queda" Afirmo Cheese.

House rodo los ojos.

"Hablar de tanta sangre ya me revolvio el estomago, asi que a pensar a que debemos la visita de andres."

* * *

**_N/A_** Voten; Puse una encuesta sobre que pareja prefieren para el fanfiction. Ya saben ustedes deciden.


	5. Siempre hay lógica, donde no la hay

_-Disfruten** del **_**_capitulo_**

* * *

_**"Estrenando **__**Doctor, mi Dr. House."**_

___Carlisle no esta. Y en estos casos quien mejor que el Dr. House. Para atender a la hija adolescente, de un par de vampiros, adolescentes._

* * *

_**-**Siempre hay lógica donde no la hay_

_**House:**_ Una vez me dijiste que siempre creo que tengo razón y he comprendido que tienes razón. Creo que la tienes. No sé, no estoy seguro._  
_

_2 semanas después._

Boto la pelota. La hizo rodar entre sus manos, y una vez más reboto. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Fue cara y según el dependiente de sonrisa chimuela que le vendió la pelota, también tenía resultados efectivos. El dijo _Usted va sentir los efectos inmediatamente._ ¿Así? ¡Que se metan su pelota por el orificio más pequeño! House pensó. Les voy a demostrar que eso es más relajante que su bola _anti estrés._ . Anti-estrés solo su bastón.

Molesto con el recuerdo, imagino un blanco en la pared. Un dardo sustituyo la redonda pelotita con una cara feliz. House ladeo la cabeza mirando su blanco imaginario. Entonces el rostro de Foreman sustituyo el blanco. La pelota bolo en el aire y reboto con la cara.

—¡Que rayos!— La cara imaginaria se quejo. House alzo una ceja por su increíble imaginación. House puso una cara inocente. Riéndose internamente. Bueno al menos la _carísima _ pelota podía servir de utilidad.

—¡Lo siento! No lo hice propósito, solo estaba probando mi pelota con un tiro al blanco— House dijo volviendo a botar su pelota en el piso.

Foreman todavía sobándose la nariz. Dejo en el escritorio de House unos papeles, y luego giro a ver la puerta buscando el tiro al blanco. El no vio nada. —¿Cuál tiro al blanco?

—Hace treinta segundos había uno justo ahí

—¿Que yo…

Gregory lo interrumpió. —¿Qué es eso que has puesto ahí invadiendo mi espacio personal?

—Son las pruebas que le hicimos a la niña Cullen Señalo los papeles. Hay algo muy extraño que esas pruebas House.

House soltó la pelota que rodo hasta los pies de Foreman. Todo en sus pacientes era raro, si no jamás serian _sus pacientes._ Entonces tendrían que ser los pacientes de alguien mas, como Foreman. Que a veces se daba aires de grandeza, el hombre probablemente en sus sueños alegaba ser mejor que Gregory. Por supuesto y lo repite solo en sus sueños. House difícilmente encontraba que el hombre pudiera ser mejor si siempre estaba buscando ser correcto y seguir reglas. Y tenia que reconocerlo era bueno, realmente un buen doctor. Aunque eso es algo que jamás iba a decir en voz alta, ni si quiera siendo amenazado con perforar su otra pierna . Pero Foreman siempre lo arruinaba todo con sus lógicas inmediatas. Por supuesto todas las enfermedades de _sus_ pacientes tenían lógica. No podías contagiarte por un virus espacial . La diferencia es que Foreman jamás lo consideraría. Y House, House por lo menos lo pensaría.

Es por eso que Foreman nunca diría _raro_. Tal vez _extraño,_ _inquietante _seria una mejor palabra describirlo. Entonces de eso modo House tomo los papeles entre sus manos, mientras su pelotita era ahora estrujada por su compañero.

Entre más iba leyendo, House encontró más emocionante la situación. Fuera de serie Gregory diría.

Se froto la barba crecida por un par de días. —Esto no tiene explicación. ¿Verdad?— Wo… Se paso la mano por su cabello despeinándolo en el camino, demasiado sorprendido como para preocuparse por su aseo.

—Es, bueno si, _más o menos _ lo que yo dije— respondió desconcertado. No puedo creerlo. ¿Estas feliz cuando tu paciente puede morir en cualquier momento y nosotros ni si quiera sabemos de que?

—¿_Más o menos?—_ House arremedo a Foreman. —¿Por qué no lo reconoces? Y dices: _Fuera de serie._ La chica _Esquimal_ esta viva con una -3 bajo cero. Con demasiadas taquicardias como para 20 hombres sufriendo infartos. Y a estado menstruando por dos semanas. ¿Y se ve como si se estuviera muriendo?— Gregory soltó una carcajada encorvándose un poco para tomar su bastón en el suelo. —Por favor, no seas idiota.— Foreman lo miro mal. —De acuerdo, ya eres _naturalmente _ idiota, lo que quiero decir es que no seas más de lo normal.— House rectifico.

Foreman gruño. Gregory miro a su pobre pelota estrangulada en las manos de su compañero. El creyó ver su color amarillo patito cambio a morado asfixiado.

—No estoy siendo idiota, House. Simplemente soy sensato. Actuó como la situación amerita.— Gruño. —Míralo House, lo tienes en las manos. No es _normal_ eso es algo que se tiene que arreglar, tu lo has dicho ¿Cómo es que…

Para alivio de House. Foreman fue cortado por Cameron que entro corriendo al despacho.

La pelota salió volando de las manos de Foreman. No se vio en su rostro inexpresivo de Foreman, pero el tipo se salió de su piel. House soltó una risita.

—¡House, es la chica Cullen!

Foreman una vez recuperado miro a House como diciendo: _Te lo dije._

House a su vez lo miro diciendo en voz alta —_Te lo dije _Foreman, la niña se está muriendo y tu no la quieres curar. ¡Que malo eres!

Foreman rodo los ojos.

dgdfgdfhdfhfdhdfhdf

Si Carlisle no se hubiera retrasado en Volterra, Nessie no se vería en esa angustiosa situación.

Que fácil fue para Carlisle justificarse. _Tengo que arreglar unos papeles del hospital. Lo siento hija aproveche la oportunidad. _

Si Alice no la hubiera pellizcado para que no abriera la boca. —_Bella no los preocupemos en vano, créeme House es un buen doctor, Nessie esta en las mejores manos.— _ Bella recuerda ahorcarla en su mente. —_Lo vi Bella. Y también acabo de ver tu casi asesinato. No vayas a dañar su manicure ._

Bella le pregunto a Edward que es lo que Alice había visto, pero el dijo que su hermana no paraba de cantar una canción sobre una tal _ Adelita._ En tantos idiomas, que el mismo dudaba de la existencia de algunos. Pero Bella opto por confiar en su hermana. De todas formas, Alice la había salvado en contadas ocasiones. No podía dudar de su hermana y mejor amiga. Mucho menos tratándose de Nessie, que era la adoración de la familia Cullen.

—Bells, yo creo que deberías recorrerte un poco. Va hacer viento por el lado izquierdo, y House va dar la vuelta en 3…2.. y.— Bella pudo ver lo que Alice predijo. —Eso, ahí esta el.

Bella fue sostenida por Edward. Mientras era golpeada por el aroma a vino añejo. Solo había probado vino en fechas festivas, y jamás se quejo. Y eso le sobre pasaba.

Dos semanas era _ demasiada _ tortura demasiado en palabras de Edward, es incorrecto cuando nada es _demasiado. _ Eso claro antes de que ella se sentara a su lado en la clase del señor Masen. Y Bella no podía decir a Edward su problema, o de lo contrario el pobre tendría doble preocupación. No, ella no quería hacerlo pasar otro amargo trago. Además siempre sobresalió por ser fuerte y con mucha capacidad de estabilidad _vampírica._ No podía verse matando a ningún ser humano, a menos que fuera por su hija. Y eso era otra clase de ser humano.

Así que por ese lado, nadie debía darle importancia. Renesmee es la prioridad. Pensó apartando su mente del olor embriagador que House dejo a su paso.

Bella lo siguió.

—¿Y? — House cuestiono a Saber de que Bella se puso a su lado.

—¿Cómo y? ¡Usted tiene que decirnos que tiene Ness! — Rosalie grito ofuscada.

House vio como su _hermano_ la sostenía. Se preguntaba si realmente el grandote pensaba que esa cosita podía hacerle daño. Suspirando jugueteo con una anillo en su dedo anular, le dio la vuelta y se dejo caer entre la que parecía mirarlo con hambre y la pequeña hiperactiva.

—Esa es la "y" de la cuestión— Respondió. —¿Por qué no me dicen ustedes que tiene? —House estiro sus brazos, izquierdo y derecho rodeando los hombros de las dos. Los papeles colgando del lado de Bella—En estas hojitas _hay pruebas_…

—¿Pru-pruebas de que…? —Bella lo interrumpió. —¿Hay algo mal con Ness?.

House las miro sugestivamente. —Si vienen del polo sur y estar en coma sea _normal_ en sus palabras—Chasqueo la lengua —Pues no, no hay nada malo en ella.

—¿En com-coma ha dicho? —Bella tartamudeo torpemente.

House suspiro. —No me gusta ser partidario de las malas noticias —el dijo sarcásticamente — Pero así es, la niña esta en coma. De alguna manera su corazón murió, aunque siga respirando. Eso es lo que quiero que me expliquen. ¿Es posible que una persona viva sin un corazón latiente?

Bella se paro de un salto alejándose del brazo del doctor. Y Edward corrió a su lado tomándola por los hombros- —No entiendo que intenta decirnos — El gruño —Porque no deja de dar tanto rodeo y nos dice que esta sucediendo, de una vez por todas. ¿No se supone que usted ya debería de saberlo…—.

Gregory dejo de oír desde que Bella se paro de un salto, el creyó escuchar el rugido de un animal feroz provenir del pequeño pecho de esa muchachita.

Sacudiendo su cabeza e ignorando lo que el chico decía miro a Bella que todavía estaba protegida por la espalda de Edward.

—Cheese esta apunto de averiguarlo —dijo.

Edward miro sobre su hombro, sus ojos dorados viendo la puerta. El fruncía el ceño. — ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto.

House cojeo hasta su lado solo haciendo ecos con el bastón. —Significa que uno de ustedes ya dio permiso para que conectemos a la muchacha directo a los monitores. Parece ser que no es tan alérgica como decían.

Bella y Edward parpadearon monocordes. House quiso reírse de eso, pero se contuvo. Ambos ladearon la cabeza viendo a Alice quien no había dicho una sola palabra. La primera en hablar fue Bella —¿Alice?

Alice se encogió de hombros. — Créanme todo va estar como _en viento en popa._

—¿Viento en pop…— Bella comenzó.

Fue entonces que por segunda ocasión Cameron interrumpió una importante conversación. House considero hablar con ella después, no podía andar por ahí dejándolo en ascuas.

—¿Ahora que? —House pregunto molesto.

Cameron no pareció notarlo. —La aguja…

— ¿Qué tiene la aguja? —Gregory cuestiono impaciente.

—No entra- no entra en la piel, se, la aguja se rompió cuando la forzamos.

— ¿No me digas? —House aparento no darle importancia. Aunque no era así, el solo miro a los chicos Cullen con una ceja alzada. Todos ellos se veían apunto de colapsar. — ¿Espero que eso si me lo puedan explicar?

gdfgfgsdgsggsgg

—Esclerodermia* — Cameron menciono analizando un poco los síntomas, aunque no muy segura.

—Podría ser. —Cheese la apoyo.

Pero Foreman no se veía muy conforme.

—Eso explicaría porque su piel se endureció, y podríamos controlarlo. —Cameron Observo.

—No lo se… ¿Qué tiene que ver el sangrado menstrual y la temperatura? —Foreman dijo. — No presenta ningún otro síntoma de la Esclerosis sistemática.

—No hay cuadros de diarrea o estre… —Cameron se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Foreman.

—No la hemos podido conectar al suero, ni administrar alimento. ¿Cómo se supone que ira al baño… o se mantiene en pie?

—Le hemos traído pequeñas porciones de alimento. Y recuerdan, hace una semana nos permitieron darle pequeñas cantidades de suero oral — Chasee dijo.

—Entonces puede que este estreñida. Si le hacemos unas pruebas, quizás…

— ¡La aguja se rompió! —Cheese exclamo. — Desde cuando la Esclerodermia hace eso.

Cameron resoplo. — ¡No lo se Cheese! —Refunfuño y luego agrego — yo también me siento inútil como doctora, pero tenemos que intentar hacer algo, por el bien de esa niña.

—Cameron tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Empecemos con una radiografía de tórax. —Foreman concordó.

Esta vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que Cheese noto algo. — ¿Y donde esta House, no es el quien dabe darnos su autorización?

Foreman bufo. —Dijo que tenía que arreglar un asuntito con los Cullen.

* * *

***Esclerodermia:** es una enfermedad del tejido conectivo difuso caracterizada por cambios en la piel, vasos sanguíneos, músculos esqueléticos y órganos internos. Este tejido le da soporte a la piel y a los órganos internos. La esclerodermia hace que el tejido conectivo se endurezca y se ponga grueso. También puede causar hinchazón o dolor en los músculos y en las articulaciones.

* * *

**-Haber para empezar, quiero ofrecer una gran disculpa por no continuar este fanfiction hasta hoy. Sucede que hubieron unos problemas personales (nada de que preocuparse). Y otra cosa, cambie las comillas por los guiones largos siguiendo el consejo de uno de mis lectores. Yo también creo que se ve mejor así. Asi que gracias por el consejo.**

_**Ahora si que disfruten del capitulo.**_


End file.
